The Soldier and His Princess
by musegirl
Summary: Isabella's heart was stolen by an injured soldier when she was sixteen. Now, she is brought to the empire's capitol for the marriage market to be sold to the highest bidder, but Isabella has other plans for fate. AU, AH. E/B. Loosely based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made-up fluff with citrus. Complete in 8 chaplets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just taking a break from my O-fic to write something fresh and creative instead of revision after revision. Damn sure hope an agent wants to pick it after the work I've put into this. 3 years is a long time to get this story as close to perfect as possible.**

**TwiFanFictionRecs made my banner! As always, it's gorgeous and I'm in love with it! You should all check out the site for tons of story recs!**

******This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

_North Swan, Volterra Empire_

_Saturnalia, 427 BC_

Isabella reached up to pluck the ripe, black olives dangling in a small grouping together and dropped it into the basket strung around her neck. The wind billowed, causing the olive leaves on the trees surrounding her to rustle and fluttering her linen skirts around her legs. Bright sun filtered down, but not deep enough to cover the winter chill in the air as she adjusted the cloak around her shoulders.

A sudden, dry cough sounded from behind her, causing Isabella to whirl around with a gasp. Her eyes widened as she took in a soldier in a tattered tunic and battered armor. Her breath caught at the shining copper color of his hair, handsome chiseled features, and brilliant green eyes. But it was the blood dripping down one arm and falling in droplets into the dirt that held her attention.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not mean to startle you," he said in a low, velvet voice that felt like a caress across Isabella's skin.

"Soldier, you are hurt!" she cried and rushed over without thought as to if this man meant her harm or not. She reached his side and gently turned his arm to assess where the wound was located.

"Do not worry yourself, my Lady. Tis nothing more than a flesh wound." His answer was gruff, but weary to Isabella's ears.

She offered a smile, her eyes meeting his briefly. "I am glad to help, if I can." She palpated the tender flesh, high on his shoulder. The handsome solider winced and grunted. "My apologies. Here, come rest under the trees while I tend to your injury."

He allowed Isabella to lead him over to sit against a gnarled trunk, albeit with a hint of reluctance. She pulled the basket of olives along with a skein of water from around her neck.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She knelt and held out her offering, and was rewarded with a lopsided smile.

"Aye, my Lady. Thank you for the generosity." He drank deeply, before handing back the goatskin sack and reaching for a handful of olives. His eyelids drifted shut as he chewed with a satisfied hum. "It has been too long since I've had such fresh food. Your grove has delicious offerings." He looked at her then, gaze drifting over Isabella with an appreciative expression.

Heat rose in Isabella's cheeks and she busied herself with focusing on his wound. She poured water to rinse away the dirt and blood, causing him to hiss. "I am sorry for causing you pain. It is a deep cut."

"Do not worry. I have had worse; this will mend. Though your care is appreciated, beauty." Isabella bit her lip and reached up to release the scarf binding her hair at her neck. Her long, chestnut hair floated around her shoulders while Isabella tied the deep blue fabric around his muscled arm to hold the injury closed.

"That is the best I am able to do out here. If you'd accompany me back to my home, I could stitch it for you. Provide a true meal. My family would not hesitate to help support the empire and its soldiers. My father is the governor of North Swan."

He shook his head. "Nay, but you are kind to offer. I must find my unit again; I have been separated too long. It helps to know my direction, I shall be able to locate them now." He shifted to sit up fully, grasping a lock of Isabella's hair. "But perhaps I can beg the name of my savior?"

Her heart pounded as her eyes locked with the beautiful soldier's. Never in her sixteen years had a man affected her so. She felt flushed and anxious, but giddy and awakened at the same time. There was a palpable connection between the two and Isabella was at a loss for what to do.

"Isabella," was all she could say. The gorgeous smile that graced his features was worth the roiling of emotions inside her.

"Isabella," he echoed softly, lifting his fingertips to her cheek. "Tis a lovely name, beauty. How may I repay your kindness?"

The sensation of his rough skin brushing along her smooth skin was thrilling. Her lids drifted shut and she swayed toward him. His quiet chuckle snapped her back to her senses. "No payment necessary," she mumbled, "As I said, I am happy to be of aid. Tis Saturnalia, think of it as a gift."

He nodded once, letting his hand fall. "Tell me, beauty, are you spoken for?"

Isabella inhaled sharply, a flood of warmth filling her. Why would he ask if she were married or betrothed? Faintly, she shook her head. "Nay, soldier. I am not."

His brow furrowed at her words. "How old are you?"

"I am ten and six." Well within the age of marriage, Isabella felt blessed her father had not sold her off to highest bidder. Yet. Her stomach knotted as she knew the day would come sooner than she would prefer.

The soldier looked down for a moment, and then caught her gaze once more while licking his lips. "Perhaps I can give a gift in return. After all, tis Saturnalia." Swifter than Isabella could react, he cupped her jaw with one hand and captured her lips with his.

A startled sound escaped Isabella, but she pressed into the kiss without hesitation. His tongue swept along the seam of her lips and she parted them, welcoming the unexpected invasion. He tasted of olives and the surprising flavor of mint. It was a strange combination, but Isabella decided instantly that it was wonderful and stroked her tongue along his. With a low groan, the soldier gathered her closer, strong arms wrapping around her small frame. She should have felt overwhelmed and afraid, but a sense of protection and being cherished settled in her bones. Isabella felt at home in his embrace.

One of his hands drifted up her torso, shifting to graze over her breast. Body alight with her first dance with lust, Isabella whimpered and arched wantonly into his caress. Her nipples pebbled and tightened as an exquisite aching built between her thighs.

He pulled his mouth from hers, lifting his hand and stared down at her. They both breathed heavily. Isabella couldn't fight the disappointment flooding her. It was sinful, but she desired to know where his caresses and kisses might lead.

"Forgive me, beauty. I go too far and have treated you abominably." His voice was soft and sincere. Isabella knew she should agree or reprimand the soldier, but the words would not be forced from her. Instead, she slowly untangled herself from his warm arms.

The handsome soldier aided Isabella in standing, but did not release her hand from his. "Thank you again, my Lady. I am indebted to you. I fear even my gift was selfish and gave me more pleasure than it did you."

She shook her head before thinking to stop herself. "Nay, I … quite enjoyed your offering. Twas a wonderful first kiss." As soon as the words left her, Isabella regretted them. How naïve to tell a soldier who had taken pity on her that he was her first kiss!

He grinned. "I am glad I was your first. I'll carry that kiss with me into eternity. You shall make a lucky man very happy one day. Thank you again, beauty." He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing them to her heated skin for a long moment. Then he turned and began his journey along the road to the south.

"Wait," Isabella called out. He turned to look at her. "Your name, please."

"Edward," he responded with a slight bow. He touched two fingers to his lips, then turned again. Isabella mirrored his action, smiling at the slightly swollen feeling of her lips.

* * *

**Thoughts? Wanna leave me a review before I go back into my writer's hole?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shitballs! Do you know how many emails I woke up to this morning just from ffn? 89! I haven't had this kind of reaction since Quarterback Rush. Y'all know how to make a girl feel special! (Of course, my second thought was: Fuck! How is the rest of the story going to live up to expectations now?)**

**Thanks for TineSoes for catching my incorrect date. BC goes down in number as years pass, not up. Oops!**

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

_Volturi City, Volterra Empire_

_Veneralia, 422 BC_

Isabella stared out at the passing landscape as the carriage brought her closer and closer to the capitol city. She had never ventured from her home county and didn't wish to now. At twenty and one years, she had counted herself infinitely lucky to still be without a husband, but now dread lined her belly like lead. She was to be auctioned off with all the other unmarried, titled daughters.

"Why has the prince decided to marry so suddenly?" she burst out, startling her mother from the silence.

Her mother patted Isabella's hand with a patronizing smile. "It was time. He is twenty and five, after all. He must secure the bloodline before his father crosses to the Underworld. Veneralia is the perfect time to choose a bride. The festival to honor Venus is a fortuitous time to embark on a new thread of life. She will aid the prince in choosing his bride. It was a boon that your father did not see fit to find a suitor for you before now. Even if the prince does not choose you, there will be many other eligible men to place an offer on you."

Isabella swallowed down her nausea. She would be paraded out like cattle for purchase to the highest bidder. There would not likely be any escape from a husband now. Her heart clenched as a vision of her handsome, copper haired soldier appeared in her mind. She had long held out fruitless hope that he might return. For her. Now that dream was shattered and Isabella cringed at whom she might be given to.

The city walls loomed and the carriage paused at the gate to be granted entrance before surging forward. The bustling sights and sounds of inhabitants rushing to and from assaulted Isabella. The city was exponentially larger than she was used to. All too quickly, the palace was before them and Isabella exited the carriage. The smooth walls with scalloped edges stood tall and proud, radiating strength and wealth.

Wide halls lined with marble floors led her family into their lush rooms, decorated with rich fabrics and large, ornate furniture. Isabella swept her eyes over a four-poster bed in dark wood with red velvet drapes and coverlet, a massive vanity and mirror sitting along one sidewall, and her feet sank into with a soft, detailed rug. It was beautiful and decadent, but Isabella yearned for home. For the olive tree that held the memories of her soldier.

"Isabella, you cannot dawdle. Dress for dinner, you will be presented to the emperor and empress tonight. If they do not approve, you will have no chance for a match at all." Her mother scurried from trunk to trunk, gathering items for Isabella to wear.

Obediently, Isabella pulled on a red silk shift with a slit in the skirt all the way to mid-thigh and crisscrossed a golden rope around and up her torso, giving shape to the fabric to emphasize her small waist and breasts. Then she sat at the vanity while a maid braided and twisted her hair into an elaborate style piled onto her head. She looked regal and elegant, but inside Isabella railed against her fate.

Dinner arrived too soon and Isabella found herself standing outside the dining hall with all the other ladies to be presented. One from each province in the empire. Isabella's heart sank as she examined her "competition." There was no way she could contend with these women. They were far more beautiful, and judging from their glances at her, they knew it.

One by one, each lady was introduced to Emperor Carlisle and Empress Esme. Maggie, from West Fork, was first. Her bright red curls, catlike green eyes, and voluptuous curves made her stand out like a jewel. Alice of First Beach followed, petite and delicate with long, black hair and violet eyes, she was almost ethereal. Tanya from Denali was breathtaking, her reddish-blonde curls and icy blue eyes graced porcelain features that were stunning when composed sweetly, but her sneer of disdain at Isabella ruined her beauty.

Isabella breathed deeply as her name was announced and she entered the room. Massive tables lined three walls, every seat was filled, and all eyes were on her. Her hands trembled and she clasped them together in front of her to hide it. Centered at the table in front of her, were Emperor Carlisle and Empress Esme. Isabella let her eyes take in Carlisle's deep blue eyes, fair hair, and fine features. He was older, but quite handsome still. Esme was a vision with her caramel colored tresses and amber eyes smiling at her. Isabella smiled faintly in return, dipping into a deep curtsey. Relief coursed through her when Emperor Carlisle inclined his head and she stepped to the side.

Last to enter was Rosalie, the shining star of Volturi City. Bright blonde locks and blue-green eyes, she outshone all other females in the room. Her haughty smirk indicated she knew there was no equal to her beauty. Isabella had never felt so desperate in her life. She would end up with the worst offers and the least appealing husband. Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of the entire court.

As the ladies moved to their places, Empress Esme stood and addressed the court. "The prince's bride is in this room, the time was ripe for this occasion. I have seen her, and she shall make him a happy match with a fertile womb. The Cullen legacy will be secure." Cheers rang out from the crowds at her words. Confusion and surprise tingled along Isabella's skin.

"Did you not know the Empress was a Prophetess?" Alice whispered as she leaned close. Isabella shook her head. "Aye. Quite good, actually. I also have the Sight. The prince will be more pleased than he expected and many of the ladies presented today shall make good matches." Her gaze focused on Isabella, turning solemn and sad. "But not all."

"Oh," Isabella whispered, turning to her food despite her loss of appetite. It seemed if Alice was correct, all would not end well for her in this arena.

"Try not to fret though, Isabella," Alice added with a gentle pat on Isabella's hand. Isabella did not look up and sat quietly throughout the meal.

* * *

**Thoughts? We might see the return of Edward next chaplet... ;o)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'all are rocking my world today! I can't say enough how happy and loved your comments and alerts make me feel! Who's ready see Edward again? **

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up for my own purposes. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

As soon as she could, Isabella slipped out of the palace and out onto the grounds. She inhaled the mild night air, trying to calm her nerves. There had been a few stares tonight from men of the court, but none appealed to her in the slightest. "What am I to do?" she sighed softly and followed the sounds of neighing to the barns. Seeking comfort from the animals, Isabella turned to enter and ran into a hard body instead.

Strong hands caught her before she could fall and Isabella stumbled back a step to gain her footing. "Forgive me, sir. I did not see you."

Sparks tingled on her skin where the man's hands touched her. It was faintly familiar, but Isabella could not place it. "Do not worry, my Lady. Twas as much my fault."

The low, velvet voice made Isabella gasp, and she instinctively pushed the man back a few steps into the light from a torch on the wall. The man let out a surprised laugh at her forcefulness, but the sound died as they looked at one another.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and ran her eyes over him. Sparkling green eyes, strong jaw, and lips that haunted her dreams. Her soldier was here and Isabella nearly wept with joy. He was sweaty and disheveled, dressed in a worn tunic and leather chest plate as if he had been running drills with other soldiers. Time had filled out his width, all angles and hardness. Gone was the hint of boyish youth in his face, but Edward was still the handsomest man Isabella had ever met.

"Isabella?" Edward asked with a smile. "You are just as alluring as you were five years ago." He traced the line of her jaw. "I've never forgotten you, beauty. How are you here?"

This time her tears could not be stopped. They burst from her as Isabella forced words from her mouth. "I've been presented at court. Here for the marriage market so the prince may chose a bride. I'm to be sold to the highest bidder."

She hiccupped and sobbed as Edward pulled her into his arms. "Shh, beauty. Don't cry, please. My heart cannot stand it." Closing her eyes, Isabella attempted to clamp down on her emotions. She breathed deeply, inhaling his spicy scent.

Isabella stepped back, even as she wished she could stay forever in Edward's arms, and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I am sorry, twas not something you should have witnessed. It is not your concern when or who I am married to."

Edward cradled her face in his hands, "It matters a great deal to me, beauty. If you would have me, I will find a way for us to wed."

Isabella stared in disbelief. How could the soldier she'd dreamed of for years want her for his wife? She was nothing special, a fact that was painfully obvious after seeing the other ladies presented this evening. She only had her title and dowry to endear her to suitors. "You … would want me? Why?"

His expression softened at her words. "Your generous heart, sweet disposition, and bright beauty stole my heart five years past. Not a single sun has set without thoughts of you in my head. It was always my wish to return to North Swan and seek your hand, but I did not believe you would still be unmarried."

Isabella laughed bitterly. "As long as the prince is unmarried, my mother would not allow my father to agree to another suitor."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You do not wish to be a princess?"

"I do not wish for a marriage to a man I have never met, prince or no. I am not a pawn to be used for political gain."

A grin broke across his face. "Such fire. It appears the fates have decided to bring us together again and I shall bend to their bidding. Will you have me as your husband, Isabella?"

Isabella slid her hands up to rest on Edward's muscular chest. "Aye, Edward. I would happily have you if that is your wish." Wetness flowed across her cheeks once more, elation and sorrow mixing together. She could not see a way for her to be united with Edward. Especially as Alice saw Isabella ending in an unhappy match.

"How though, Edward? How would this work? Tomorrow, the prince will select from the ladies at court and then bidding begins on those of us left. Betrothal contacts will be signed by midnight. Some may even marry by then." She bit her lip, contemplating the severity of her next words. Scandalous at best, treasonous at worst. "We could run. Elope tonight and cross the border of the empire by first light."

"You would take such a risk to be with me? A solider you aided once, many years ago?"

"Aye, and I would do so with joy in my heart, for not a day has gone by without thinking of you. Yearning for you." Isabella lifted up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him with abandon. Edward responded instantly, gathering her soft body in his arms, tongue begging entrance. Their lips danced together as tongues caressed and bodies strained closer to one another. Fused together from chest to thigh, desire ignited and burned consuming them both.

Edward shifted them so Isabella's back was against a wall. One hardened thigh slipped between Isabella's legs, rubbing against her most intimate place. She broke their kiss, crying out as pleasure she'd never known rocked through her. Edward's mouth trailed along he neck and over the exposed skin of her cleavage. "Edward," she moaned and twisted her fingers in his hair.

She lifted the leg exposed by the slit in her dress, hitching it at his hip and writhing beneath Edward's firm body. His hand drifted down, caressing the silken skin up to the top of her thigh just shy of where Isabella ached most. "Please," she whimpered without knowing what it was she pleaded for. His fingers crept closer to her heated center making Isabella pant with need.

Thumping footsteps sounded, moving closer to where the couple stood entwined with each other. Hastily, they broke apart. Isabella looked at Edward with wide eyes. He quickly shuffled her behind a pillar, hidden from view. She held her breath as the steps paused.

"Soldier," a rumbling voice spoke.

"Colonel," Edward's voice sounded.

"Rather late to still be here. Tomorrow will come sooner than you expect, tis a momentous day," the Colonel replied.

Edward cleared his throat, "Aye, momentous for the entire Empire. We will have a new princess named. I was simply checking the hooves of Twilight. The stallion's gait was off today."

"You are a soldier more should emulate in practice."

"Thank you, Colonel. Have a pleasant night."

Footfalls rang out again and Isabella relaxed, trembling with nerves. Edward appeared and drew her close. "Beauty, you're shaking." He brushed his lips to her temple. "All will be well, Isabella. That I swear to you."

"I … I don't see how. Edward, one of the ladies presented today, Alice, she is a Prophetess. My match does not end in happiness, and having you as my husband would give me a lifetime of joy. Please, we must run tonight. If we don't … fate has another plan for me."

Edward dipped his head to kiss her again. "Trust that all will be well, beauty. You will be no other man's save mine."

Inhaling deeply, Isabella laid one palm on his cheek. "None save yours," she echoed, vowing in her heart to make this true. "You have my vow, my faith, and my love." The urge to look away pressed hard on Isabella, but she held firm in her honest declaration of love to man she had met only twice.

"You have my love as well, beauty. You alone hold my heart." His words brought a beaming smile to her face. "Tomorrow, I will come for you, before another attempts to fill my place." Isabella nodded, but doubt continued to plague her. "I swear it, Isabella."

Edward stole one last kiss, kept chaste lest they become too tempted again, and then led Isabella back into the palace, pausing at the end of the hall to the bedchamber she was assigned.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best. Srsly. **

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

Isabella sat anxiously in front of the vanity as a ladies maid attempted to style her long hair into an intricate up-do. "Leave it down, please," Isabella requested, thinking of how Edward seemed to enjoy when her had been loose the first time they met.

"Oh, but my Lady, all of the women in court wear their hair up."

"Then I will stand out among them. You may pull the sides back to show my face, but the rest should be free." Isabella firmly instructed. She wished to feel beautiful for her love when he came for her. She checked the position of the sun in the sky from her window, alarmed at how quickly time was moving. If Edward did not appear soon, she would be forced to stand before the prince as an offering. Isabella's stomach rolled and she feared she might be sick.

Her maid finished and left Isabella to pace her room. She ran her hands over the smooth, sapphire blue silk fabric draped over her form. It made her fair skin glow and Isabella thought she looked rather pretty. She would still pale in comparison to the other ladies presented, but she was not doing this for the prince. It was for her Edward.

A knock startled her from her reverie and Isabella spun toward the door. Was Edward finally here for her? Isabella's hands trembled as she granted entrance. "Come in."

The door swung open, but instead of a handsome, copper haired solider, Isabella's mother crossed the threshold. "It is time, dear one. Come, your future husband awaits," she announced with glee. Renee's wide, happy smile left Isabella's heart cold. Her fate was sealed and it would not be with Edward by her side.

Swallowing hard, Isabella nodded once, unable to speak for fear of breaking down in tears. "You do look lovely, Isabella," her mother complimented, "The prince is sure to be enamored with you." Then Renee turned and led the way out.

Isabella reached out a hand and grasped the back of a chair to hold herself upright. After a steadying breath, she willed herself to walk forward and into her lonely future.

Isabella stood at the end of the line of ladies waiting to be presented, fighting the urge to be sick. She did not process how beautiful the other women looked or how she was correct – she was the only one with her hair unbound, all others had intricate styles crowning their heads. Isabella simply breathed in and out and suppressed the desire to run. If she did, it would mean a death sentence for her.

Her hands clasped together tightly, palms sweaty. Perhaps death would be preferred to a loveless marriage to a man who placed the highest bid on her head? Who knew how he would treat her, not all men were kind to their wives. With that thought in her head, she took one step out of line. A soldier was at her side in an instant.

"Was there something you needed, Lady?"

She turned her head up to him, not truly seeing the face in front of her. "No, thank you," she whispered. "I am nervous, is all."

"Fret not, my Lady. The prince is a good man and you are quite the beauty. Trust all will be well," he said with a perfunctory nod.

Her gaze focused abruptly on the soldier. Was it a coincidence that he repeated Edward's words from last night? Did he know something she didn't? A plan Edward had for them?

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if this soldier knew Edward, but he winked cheekily and stepped back to his place. Without realizing it, the presentation had begun and it was Isabella's turn to enter the great hall. Blinking a few times, she sucked in a breath and crossed the threshold.

The other ladies stood in a line, facing the emperor and empress and Isabella stepped into the gap on the end. Empress Esme met her eyes for a mere second, but the slight smile on the empress' lips relieved a meager bit of Isabella's nerves. Then the emperor stood and they returned full-force.

"This is a fine offering from which my son will chose his bride. Each province should be proud of the lady chosen to represent them. I am certain that all will make fine matches by the end of this auction. My son will join us soon and make his choice. Each lady will then be escorted to a tent where she will await her future husband to claim her. Bidding will commence once my son has stated his choice and all other ladies become available." Emperor Carlisle focused his attention on the women in front of him. "Ladies, each of you will now be blindfolded. You will not be allowed to use your wiles to tempt the prince, the choice will be his alone."

He returned on his throne again and soldiers from behind stepped up to each girl to place blindfolds over their eyes. Darkness enveloped Isabella's eyes and her breathing became rapid. She pressed her hands into the skirt of her dress.

Isabella heard the rustling of fabrics as her only indication the prince had entered the room. She guessed it was the court bowing in deference. For long minutes there was nothing but the occasional sounds of shifting bodies or a low murmur. Each second that passed pressed on Isabella until she thought she would go mad.

Suddenly, a presence moved close and she instinctively stiffened. The prince was near. Despite the darkness, Isabella closed her eyes and willed herself to appear serene and composed. She had no desire for the prince to see how terrified she truly was. Every eye on her was appraising all she did, and though she wanted to throw herself to the ground and weep at the unfairness of it all, she would not give these people the satisfaction of watching her break beneath the pressure.

Her hair moved as the heat of the prince's body brushed Isabella from behind. She stifled her gasp that he had come in such close proximity to her. Then the emperor's voice boomed out and Isabella startled.

"Have you chosen a bride, my son?" A long pause of silence followed. "Excellent. We shall have the ladies escorted to their tents. You shall have your new bride soon enough."

Isabella felt her arm grasped and was ushered away. Her mind raced with each step. Who had the prince chosen? He must have given some indication that his choice had at least been made based on the emperor's words. Isabella's heart pounded in her throat. Who would come to claim her? Who would be her unhappy match she was now fated to? Why had Edward not come for her before all of this began?

They came to a stop and a man's voice spoke. "You may now remove the blindfold, my Lady. You are to wait here until your betrothed comes for you, do not leave the confines of this tent."

Isabella reached up and removed the fabric from her eyes. "I understand," she said softly and gazed at her surroundings. The tent was made of lightweight linens that shifted with the breeze. A set of cushioned chairs were placed in one corner while the opposite held a porcelain bowl for washing and a partition for personal needs. But what took Isabella's breath away was the massive bed in the center of the tent, draped with rich, lush velvets and silks and topped with a pile of pillows.

* * *

**Thoughts? (Besides I'm an evil witch for leaving you hanging here.) If you're good, I'll post the next chapter later today and you'll all find out if your guesses about who the prince is are correct. :o)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since you all asked so nicely, here's the next chaplet. Youse guys are the best!**

**Thanks to TineSoes for catching my math mistake with dates! BC goes down in year as time progresses, not up. I've fixed it, but it should be 422 BC, not 432 BC. :o)  
**

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the bed. Did the court expect her betrothed to take her innocence this very night? She would be bound to him as wife unequivocally if that happened. "Edward, where are you?" Isabella pleaded aloud. "You promised you would come for me. That I would be no man's save yours."

She sank to her knees beside the bed, blinking rapidly to keep her tears at bay. The flaps to the tent flung open and the silhouette of a man illuminated by the sun stood there. Isabella choked on her breath. How could a settlement for her have been made so swiftly?

He entered and the flaps closed, allowing him to be exposed by the oil lanterns scattered around the tent. Isabella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Edward!" she cried out and rushed to her feet. She flung herself into his arms and shook with relief. "You are here."

Edward held her tight, soothing one hand up and down her back. "I am here, beauty. I swore I would not leave you and I won't." He lifted a hand to tilt Isabella's jaw up and kissed her lips.

She allowed them a moment to revel in one another, but that was all. She pulled way and laced one hand through his "Come, Edward, we must escape quickly."

A low chuckle vibrated in his chest. "Beauty, we have time."

She shook her head and tugged at his hand. "No, whoever has won me will be here soon to claim me as his bride. We have to go!"

"Beauty, be at peace. You have already been claimed for a bride." He dipped his head to steal another kiss. "Your husband-to-be is with you."

Isabella leaned back, stunned by his words. "You mean, you…" Her eyes traveled over Edward's clothes and realization burst upon her. His emerald green tunic and gold sash across his torso were not the attire of a soldier. "_You _are the prince?"

Edward regarded her carefully, as if he thought he might spook Isabella. "I am, but I am also a soldier who serves my country. A man who wished to marry for love and not a lady scheming to become a princess." He ran his fingertips over Isabella's cheek. "I want to marry you, beauty. If you will still have me?" Isabella stared at Edward, trying to reconcile these two personas in her mind. "The choice is entirely yours. If you do not desire to this union, you may walk from this tent free of any consequences. My only wish is for your happiness."

A delighted grin broke across Isabella's face and she threw her arms around Edward's neck. "Of course I will marry you, Edward. I love you, even if you are a prince."

Edward laughed loudly and picked Isabella up, holding her close to him. "My sweet beauty, your heart is much too good and kind for me. But now that you have declared yourself mine, I cannot allow you to change your mind." He kissed her deeply then, and Isabella let her body be filled with love, joy, and all-consuming desire.

Isabella found herself being pressed down into the downy softness of the bed with Edward climbing on top of her. The rational part of her mind told her to protest, to insist he stop until vows were exchanged. But between Edward's heady kisses, wicked caresses, and the aching yearning burning in Isabella's veins, she gave herself over to the passion. She would be his wife, his princess, and his lover. Isabella did not doubt these facts no matter what order they occurred.

Edward shifted to sit back and Isabella whined at the loss of his kisses and heat from his body. With a knowing smirk, Edward lowly laughed. "Do not worry, my beauty. This night will satisfy and give you pleasure unlike any you've felt before. Lie back and let me love your body the way I was meant to."

She eased onto the pillows once more, startled when Edward began sliding the silk of her draped dress up her legs. She instinctively drew her knees up and together, but Edward shook his head. "Nay, my love. That secret place was made for me." He leaned over to press soft kisses and gentle nips of teeth on her knees and thighs. "For my touch…my kiss…my cock."

Isabella gasped at his coarse words while a thrill went down her spine. This man tempted her in so many scandalous ways. Her legs fell apart and Edward kissed his way along one creamy thigh. Isabella panted shallowly as her dress shifted and exposed her dark curls. Edward groaned at the sight and brushed one hand along her sex to find it wet with her arousal. With one last smoldering look up at Isabella, Edward pressed his mouth to her.

Isabella moaned at the feeling of his tongue licking at where pleasure quivered and throbbed inside her. She could not look away from the erotic sight of his copper hair shining in the low light and his dark green eyes peering up at her. Slow burning fire built in her abdomen as Edward lapped and kissed and sucked. But it was when he massaged his tongue on a small nub hidden at the apex of her curls, that Isabella's body rocked with intense pleasure.

"Oh, Gods! Edward," she cried out and grip his thick locks with one hand. Her hips bucked up, needing more from him. Edward continued his attentions on the nub Isabella had not even known she had, driving her mad with ecstasy. She dangled from a precipice, not knowing how to cross the edge she knew held the pool of rapture she wanted to drown in.

Suddenly, Edward pushed two fingers inside her and Isabella clenched around them. Slowly, he pumped them in and out, in time with the movements of his tongue. Isabella's body tensed with anticipation and she fisted her fingers in Edward's hair. Edward rubbed his tongue harder against her nub, fingers thrusting deeper and curling inside until Isabella toppled over the edge. "_Edward_!" she keened as her body shuddered with waves of pleasure. Edward did not stop his ministrations until Isabella lay limp on the bed. Only then did he crawl over her with a smug grin.

"You taste of the sweetest sin, my beauty. I believe the urge to feast upon your nectar shall be fierce and frequent." His eyes teased as he licked his lips.

Isabella blushed, but boldly lifted her head to capture his lips. The tangy flavor surprised Isabella, but she did not dislike it. And from Edward's wild response to her kiss, she guessed he enjoyed her curiosity. His tongue plundered and tangled, and his hands grasped and tore at the fabric of her dress. The silk easily slipped from its confines and fell away from Isabella's body, exposing her completely.

Only then did Edward raise his head to hungrily look over his bride's body. "My beauty," he roughly moaned. "Your body is perfect and the tempting to the brink of madness. I've dreamed of seeing you like this for years. Of claiming your body with my own."

"Have me, my love," Isabella sighed as her hands worked the ties holding his tunic together. "I am only yours."

Edward nuzzled her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. He let Isabella push his clothes off. She purred at the feel of his skin against hers. "Tell me, beauty," Edward asked and shifted his head to hold her gaze, "are you only mine?" She furrowed her brow at his words. "You once told me I was your first kiss. Am I the only to kiss you?"

"Aye," she answered truthfully. "I've never let another man touch my skin, let alone kiss me."

Edward dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder, but not before Isabella saw his smile. "That should not please me as much as it does. I'd no claim on your affections, but I am still glad to be the only one to know your charms."

Isabella ran her hand up his torso and along Edward's jaw to tilt his face to hers. "Edward, you claimed my heart the instant we met. I could never consider another when there was you."

Edward made a rumbling noise in his chest and kissed her again. "May I join my body with yours, beauty? Claim you true as my bride?"

"Aye, Edward," she moaned and undulated beneath him. "I shall love you and only you for eternity. I give my heart, my faith, and my body to you alone."

Edward kissed her deeply then and the thick length of his cock slid along her folds. Isabella arched into him desperate to have him fill her body with his, her hands pressing into his back as she tried to pull him closer. Much to her frustration, Edward shifted and rested his forehead to hers.

"Isabella," he whispered. "I vow to cherish you always and give my heart to you freely. I swear to never know another's touch save yours. My love, my protection, and my body are only for you."

Tears shimmered in Isabella's eyes. From this moment on, they would be husband and wife. Her most coveted wish had come true.

He shifted to line the blunt head of his erection at her entrance. "Isabella?"

She nodded in acquiescence. "Aye, Edward."

Slowly, he pressed inside, stretching and filling Isabella in the most delicious way. A sharp moment of discomfort jolted her and Edward cradled her close to him. "I am sorry, beauty. There was no way to spare you the pain of breaching your maidenhead."

She brushed her lips to his, "Tis over and I am well. Please, Edward, give me that sweet ecstasy again."

A feral growl came from Edward as he thrust to the hilt inside her. He caressed a hand to hitch her right thigh up, spreading her open to give more room for movement. Then he withdrew to rock back into Isabella, eliciting a breathy cry from her.

Slow, deep thrusts brought them together over and over. Edward made certain to grind his pelvis down each time, stimulating the tiny nub that was the seat of Isabella's pleasure. She moaned and grasped at him, digging her fingertips into Edward's back. Isabella's hips rose to meet him and her body gripped Edward's cock tightly with her wet heat.

All too soon, Isabella felt the coiling of that sweet tension inside and pleas fell from her lips. Edward moved more urgently, desperate for his bride to find her completion so he could follow her into the abyss. As Isabella's body clenched around him, he fought against his building orgasm. "Take your pleasure, beauty. It will wash away your virgin's blood and milk my cock so that I may join you."

With a sharp cry, Isabella shattered around him, her body quivering and pulsing with ecstasy. Edward threw his head back and thrust one final time before he too was overtaken and his seed flowed into Isabella's womb.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this chapter answers the questions most of you raised. While it's (very loosely) based on Ancient Rome, I'm not being historically accurate and making up my own rules for certain things. 'Cause it's fiction and I can. :o) Love and thanks again to everyone reading/reviewing/alerting! This is more of a chapter than chaplet, but I didn't want to break it up.**

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

Edward kept Isabella close and their bodies connected as he rolled to his side. Dreamily, she snuggled into his embrace with a contented hum. "Are you well, beauty? Did I cause you much pain?"

Isabella softly giggled and shook her head. "I've never felt such bliss in my life. I never imagined such ecstasy existed. Tell me, my love, may we join this way often?

Edward boomed out a laugh at his sweet wife's guilelessness. "Aye, my beauty, As often as you wish, which I hope will be very frequent. I shall want to slake my desire for you at least daily, if not more."

Isabella suddenly lifted up on one elbow. "Do you promise?" she eagerly asked and Edward laughed again.

"Oh, my beauty. I swear it." He dipped his head to suckle one pebbled nipple into this mouth, teasing the turgid peak with his tongue. Isabella gave a loud moan and wantonly writhed against his body. She felt the stiffening of his manhood still sheathed in her body and she tentatively rolled her hips.

Edward hissed and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her onto him again. He shifted to lie on his back, carrying a quite surprised Isabella astride him. "Ride me, my beauty," he commanded and thrust upward. Isabella gasped at how much deeper he felt and rocked against him. Pleasure flooded her veins once more and she began to move in earnest.

Edward caresses his hands up to cup both breasts, rolling and gently tugging on her nipples, sending shocks of rapture straight to where their bodies joined. Edward felt Isabella's wetness increasing as she rode him with abandon. He drifted one hand down to rub where he knew she needed him most and was rewarded with one of her sweet cries.

Isabella tossed her head back and lost her rhythm as her orgasm overtook her body. Edward grabbed her hips and rocked her body back and forth until he too joined her with a loud moan.

Isabella collapsed onto his chest, feeling limp and boneless. Edward cradled her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you," she sighed.

"I love you, too, Isabella," Edward murmured and drew a blanket over them. "Rest, beauty. I won't let go of you, now or ever."

Isabella blinked her eyes open, smiling at the feel of Edward's steady heartbeat beneath her ear.

He glided a hand over her long hair. "Are you awake, now, beauty?"

"Mmm," she hummed and turned to rest her chin on his chest. "Did you sleep, too?"

"I did for a bit, and I enjoyed watching you dream in my arms." Edward moved his hand from her hair to run his fingers along her cheek. "As much as it pains me to say this, we must emerge from our cocoon here and join the rest of court."

With a small frown Isabella nodded and reached up to steal one more kiss. Then she shifted, feeling Edward slip from her body as she left the comfort of his embrace. She stood with a tiny wince at the tenderness between her legs and looked for her blue silk toga to drape around her again.

"Beauty? Would you do me the honor of wearing this instead?" Edward asked and held up a shimmering green fabric with gold gossamer overlay.

"Tis beautiful," she breathed. "Aye, I would be glad to wear a dress like this and be at your side."

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. "Thank you, Isabella. You will be the finest princess this empire has ever known."

Isabella and Edward dressed and she began to worry over her hair. Edward took her long locks in his own hands, letting the silken strands fall through them. "Will you leave it loose, beauty? Tis so lovely, it should not be bound." Isabella ducked her head and nodded with a grin, happy that Edward found her so appealing. "Thank you, beauty."

"It is my joy to please you, husband," she said with a kiss to his cheek.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could not please me more. Fate has brought me my true mate. Now I must share my choice with the rest of the court."

Isabella looked at him sharply. "They do not know?"

"Nay, my mother thought it best that I go to my bride first and once we were ready, announce our marriage to the court. Then the other ladies shall become available for suitors to negotiate with their fathers."

"But we have been here for hours! Those other ladies have been waiting and must know by now being chosen by you is not their destiny. I cannot imagine the kind of turmoil they must be in wondering who will win their hand."

Edward cupped her cheek with one hand. "We have waited five years for one another. Do not think I would ever let you out of this tent without taking you to bed first. I will not have any questioning the legitimacy of our marriage. No one will take you from me."

Isabella turned her face to kiss his palm. "Aye, I am well and truly yours in all ways."

"Just as I am yours, beauty," Edward murmured in her ear. He pulled away with a reluctant expression. "Let us go introduce the empire to its new princess so that I can show you our new bedchambers and continue my quest at securing the Cullen legacy."

She beamed at him. "Edward, it could take weeks or even months before a babe is conceived."

"Oh, my love, do not tease me with thoughts of holding you captive in my bed for months on end. Tis a very tempting prospect."

Isabella's laughter rang out as Edward chased her from the tent and down the empty hall toward the Great Hall. He caught her in his arms, kissing her lips softly. Isabella wound her arms around his neck, filled with more joy than she had ever known.

A cough set them apart, but Edward did not release her. He glanced behind Isabella and grinned wolfishly before turning her around. Isabella's cheeks flushed red as she spied a line of soldiers roughly fifteen feet away, standing guard outside the doors.

Edward cleared his throat and adjusted Isabella so she was at his side with her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. They walked closer and Edward spoke. "My brothers, may I introduce my beautiful bride, Lady Isabella, formerly of North Swan, and your new princess."

The men all snapped to attention and pressed their right hands to their chests. One man stepped forward and bowed to her. "Princess Isabella, it is an honor. Please accept our vow of loyalty and protection of your life with our own."

Uncertain of the proper protocol, Isabella curtseyed to the men. "I thank you all for your vow and your selfless service to the empire. We are indebted to your sacrifices."

The men all bowed then and when they rose, Edward spun Isabella into him and captured her lips with his. The soldiers cheered and rattled their swords on their shields loudly. "To the prince and his new bride! Huzzah!" one shouted and the others joined in. "_Huzzah_!" they yelled and it echoed loudly against the walls.

Edward grinned as he accepted the congratulations of his fellow soldiers. Isabella smiled and gave her thanks as the moved through them toward the hall. From the slaps on the back, handshakes, and well wishes, it was clear these men were true friends of Edward's. Their happiness for him bolstered Isabella's confidence that she would be accepted as his bride and the empire's new princess.

When they reached the doors the cheering quieted and two men stepped to open the doors. A knock was given and Isabella heard through the doors, "Announcing Prince Edward and his chosen bride!"

The doors pushed open to the court with everyone eagerly awaiting them. Edward placed a reassuring hand on the one she rested in his elbow and they stepped over the threshold. Whispers erupted among the courtiers as all eyes landed on Isabella. Isabella knew she was the least obvious choice for Edward to pick when faced with the other ladies, but somehow she'd ended up with her soldier anyway.

She shifted her gaze to where the Emperor and Empress sat. Esme's serene smile was pleased and Carlisle bowed his head at her with a smile of his own. Neither appeared surprised in the slightest. Of course, Isabella guessed, Esme had likely seen Edward's choice and shared with Carlisle.

Edward led Isabella to the front of the hall, where he paused before his parents. "Emperor Carlisle and Empress Esme, father and mother, may I present my wife, Lady Isabella, formerly of North Swan, and the new princess to the Volterra Empire?"

Carlisle lifted his brows slightly. "Wife, Edward? You have exchanged vows?"

"We both swore to one another," Edward replied and Isabella's lips curled up as she remembered the simple promises they'd made to each other just before Edward had joined his body with hers for the first time.

"And the marriage was consummated?"

Isabella turned bright red and averted her gaze to the ground in front of her. The entirety of the court would know Edward had taken her virginity during the hours they had waited for them. Edward glanced at her and his mouth thinned into a straight line as he glared at his father. "Yes," was his clipped reply.

Carlisle signaled an aide closer and spoke only loud enough for those nearest to hear. "Bring the sheets from Lady Isabella's tent. The consummation will be verified by my council since the exchange of vows bore no witnesses."

Isabella closed her eyes in mortification. Her blood would be on display. It made what was a beautiful union feel dirty and wrong. Edward lifted her face with his free hand. "There is no shame in what we have done. We are husband and wife and it is natural that we lie together. Our union will not be contested," Edward shifted his flinty stare to his father, "or degraded."

With a nod, Carlisle stood and embraced Edward, speaking in a voice all could hear. "You have made an excellent choice, my son." He turned his bright blue gaze on her. "Princess Isabella will be a wonderful leader for the empire and mate at your side. It is easy to see her claim on your heart already."

"Aye, she has, father," Edward replied with a tender smile. "She is exactly the lady I've been yearning for all these years."

The crowds burst into a frenzy again with his words. Isabella knew bets were placed on who the prince would choose and that the payout would be great indeed for any who'd chosen her. There were bound to be many angry with an outcome they had not predicted.

Carlisle faced the court and instantly silence fell. "Volterra Empire has a new princess! Isabella, daughter of Charles and Renee of North Swan, has been chosen and made the wife of our prince, Edward. All of the ladies presented in court are magnificent women and their provinces should be proud to have them represent each one. I am certain they will make fine and strong wives. The market on these ladies' hands in marriage is now open."

A flurry of activity and noise flared across the hall and Isabella pressed closer to Edward as she watched with wide eyes. Edward protectively wrapped an arm around her waist. "You have never been to court before, have you, beauty?"

She shook her head. "Is it always this chaotic?"

"At times, though events such as this are rare. It is not every day that a prince chooses his bride, or leaves four ladies highly available for well made political matches." He paused and brushed his lips across her ear. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am our marriage is based on love and not political gain. My mother tested the limits of my trust in her with this marriage market. It was my intention to go back to North Swan for you, but my mother was adamant."

Esme chuckled from behind them. "I saw that this would not only bring you your love match, but three others as well." She nodded to a rather large man with dark curls and boyish grin. "That man over there, Lord Emmett, will place the highest bid on Lady Rosalie and they will be able to make the babe she hides from their secret trysts together legitimate."

Isabella gasped and looked at Esme with wide eyes. "She is increasing and yet was presented to marry Edward?"

"Aye, twas a risky chance to take. Her odds were the greatest that she would be chosen."

Isabella hummed in agreement. "Rosalie is exquisite."

Edward growled into the crook of her neck. "Not nearly as breathtaking as you, Isabella. No other lady here could come close to your radiance." Heat flushed her cheeks and Isabella's heart sped at Edward's sweet words.

Esme chuckled. "My son is correct. You are absolutely gorgeous, but the connection between you two goes much deeper. As does the one with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Who else will make happy matches?" Isabella asked as she leaned into Edward's embrace.

"Lady Maggie and Lord Liam will be quite happy together. Lord Riley and Lady Tanya will, too. Their matches might be fueled by political gain, but will quickly turn to love."

"What of Lady Alice?" Isabella asked, curious about the girl who had so wrongly predicted her future.

Esme's happy expression became more subdued. "She will be married to Lord James though she hopes for Lord Jasper. Theirs will be a more traditional marriage and provide political allies James's family needs. Alice likes to think herself gifted with the Sight, but she is not able to decipher her visions well."

Isabella laughed and nodded. "Aye, she did tell me my match would not be a happy one." Edward scoffed behind her and Esme lifted a knowing brow.

"I did see her say something to upset you the first night, but I knew once you and Edward found one another again all would be well."

"Very well indeed," Isabella agreed. The room still bustled around them as bidding escalated. Isabella glanced at the different groups gathered around the fathers of the eligible ladies. "How does your gift work, Empress?"

"No titles in our family, call me Esme," she corrected before continuing. "I have flashes of knowledge that imprints into my mind. Nothing I can focus or predict, it simply comes to me from time to time. When Edward returned home from the latest fighting across the sea, I saw this marriage market and knew four happy couples would come of it.

"My son has always pined for a young lady he met while on a mission and I knew she would be one of ladies presented. The other couples did not become clear until all of the ladies were presented the first night. Then I knew you were the woman my son would choose and who the other ladies would marry."

Esme reached out and squeezed Isabella's hand for a moment. "I am sorry you had to wait five years, Isabella. My son has been busy with his duties as a soldier. The Quileutes have been very contentious these past years."

Isabella nodded. "I am aware. I have kept track of the fighting and our army involvement." Edward caught her gaze and she felt warmth in her cheeks. "I worried for you," she quietly added. His eyes softened and he lifted her hand to his lips.

Isabella ducked her head as a shy smile crossed her features. The movement of a man with dark hair and eyes stepping over to the Emperor's side caught her attention. "That is Eleazar, one of my father's most trusted advisers," Edward murmured in Isabella's ear.

When Eleazar fell back, Carlisle turned to them solemnly. A chill danced down Isabella's spine. "Quileutes war ships have been spotted off the northern coast."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for the continued love! **

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

Isabella breathlessly moaned as Edward relentlessly thrust into her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he propelled them both toward the precipice of rapture. Their sweat-slicked bodies slid against one another as they moved together intensely. Their lovemaking held a desperate edge to it as the hours dwindled to when Edward would leave with the rest of the army to head off the impending invasion.

From the moment the words left Carlisle's mouth, Edward's time was consumed with strategy meetings, training, and organizing the troops that left over the last two days. For years the Quileutes had warred with Volterra over boundaries and lands they wished to claim for their country, but never had they directly invaded the heart of the empire. Isabella called upon a strength she did not realize she possessed and aided however she could. On the outside she appeared composed, but inside she was a tumultuous mess, praying that Edward's fighting would not end in his death. Terror clawed at her heart and love wept in her soul.

In the late hours of the night, when the palace was finally quiet, Edward and Isabella would come together, urgently taking every spare moment to love each other in every way possible. Each coupling brought more intense pleasure than before as they learned one another's bodies intimately.

This lovemaking, however, would be the last before Edward left and Isabella pressed closer, held him tighter, urged him to move harder, deeper as if she could somehow keep him with her if they could get close enough. Edward kissed away the tears falling from Isabella's eyes and held her tighter as he loved her body. She tensed in his arms, muscles clenching with her impending orgasm and with one final pounding of Edward's cock into her, she came apart in his arms while crying out her love for him. Edward tumbled with her, biting down on the soft skin of Isabella's neck and soothing the spot with his tongue.

He pressed gentle kisses to the purple-black mark as Isabella caught her breath. "I am sorry for how rough I was with you, beauty. Forgive me, my love. I fear I have left marks on your delicate skin."

"I fear you have not left deep enough marks. They will fade too soon and leave me with nothing to remember you by." She began to cry harder, bereft at losing her husband just two days after they had wed. She knew he should have left immediately, but he stayed with the last of the troops to give them more time together.

Edward rested his forehead on Isabella's as a lone tear fell from his cheek to mingle with hers. "I swear I shall do everything in my power to return to you, beauty. I have decades worth of plans to love you."

"I shall hold you to that," Isabella answered in a hoarse voice.

Isabella watched with watery vision as Edward gripped his father's hand before embracing his mother. A few words were exchanged between the three, but did not carry over the wind and noise from the crowds gathered to see off to war the last of the troops and their prince. Edward turned to Isabella, his eyes dropping to her exposed neck as she proudly displayed the dark mark he'd left.

He stepped closer and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other delved into the hair piled intricately onto her head. His mouth possessed hers in a heated kiss – far too intimate for public eyes. Isabella cared naught for the growing rumblings of the crowd and twined her arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as she could.

"I love you, Edward," she panted when they finally broke apart. Over-bright green eyes met her honey-brown gaze with a mix of love, adoration, and sadness.

"I love you, too, Isabella. We have a lifetime of loving still left between us. Promise me you will take care of yourself while I am away."

"I promise, but you must return to me. You take my heart with you and I cannot survive without it."

"Aye, beauty. I will." His hands left her body and Edward joined his group as they embarked on their journey north.

Isabella watched with silent tears streaking her cheeks and willed him to look back, just once. He granted her wish, turning to stare directly at her. He touched two fingers to his lips, a secret salute to the last time he'd left her like this. The corners of Isabella's lips turned up at the romantic gesture and she mirrored his actions.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chaplet. I can't say enough to show how much I truly cherish all of the kind words and love for this story. I never expected this kind of huge response and I appreciate everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted this story. You are the best!**

**This isn't beta'd, pre-read, or had anyone look at it but me. Sorry for the mistakes. Lots of fluff that came from a dream I had and turned into this. Sort of-kind of based on Ancient Rome, but mostly made up. Completed in 8 chaplets.**

* * *

_Volturi City, Volterra_

_Vinalia Rustica, 422 BC_

Isabella sat sweating as the August sun beat down on the arena. Before her, gladiators fought to the death for the entertainment of thousands. Her stomach churned as men ripped one another apart piece by piece. She did not care for this kind of so-called game. It was horrifying to her. Overcome with the sweltering temperatures and violent spectacle in front of her, she wished she could go back to the grape harvesting that had been performed earlier in the day in honor of the holiday.

Esme placed a hand on Isabella's arm. "If you are feeling unwell you might wish to return to the palace for the afternoon." Isabella looked at Esme's expression. Her peaceful smile gave nothing away, but Isabella had grown to suspect these were the times Esme was hiding a vision of hers.

Isabella nodded and rose, careful of how the fabric of her toga shifted around her. She had a secret she would not be able to keep for much longer, but would keep her silence as long as possible. Isabella already had an inkling Esme knew, but was keeping quiet for now.

Her feet carried her swiftly to the palace while her mind whirled. Four long months with only reports of heavy fighting weighed heavily on her. There was no word on how Edward fared and her nights were plagued with nightmares of his gruesome death. The last news from the fighting at the northern border was several weeks ago and she could not decide if this was good news or bad.

With a heavy sigh, Isabella lowered herself onto the bed she'd so briefly shared with Edward and hesitantly let sleep take her. A few hours later Isabella woke, crying once again from her terrible dreams - this time the Quileutes had ripped Edward apart, limb by limb, and burned his body, and was relieved to feel the slight drop in temperature as the sun lowered in the sky. She wiped her eyes and strolled onto the balcony, welcoming the breeze on her flushed skin. Her dress flattened against the small rounding of her belly that had just started to show three weeks prior. Isabella smiled and laid a hand on it. The babe she and Edward had created was blossoming within her. Her heart sang with joy at the signs that all was well with the child's development in her womb.

"Beauty?" Edward's voice yelled out and Isabella spun to face the room. Her heart was in her throat, had she truly heard her love's voice?

"Edward?" she called back and heard pounding footsteps coming closer. A sob broke from her lips when Edward appeared dusty and dirty with unruly, long hair brushing his shoulders, and at least a month's worth of a beard covering his jaw. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Edward!" she cried and ran, throwing herself into his open arms. "You are here and safe!"

"Aye, beauty. It is done and the Quileutes have surrendered to our empire. I am home, my love."

Tears flowed freely down Isabella's cheeks though she grinned widely. Happiness burst in her heart at being reunited with Edward again. She turned her face and peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw, aiming for his mouth as her final destination. Their lips pressed together and she melted in his arms with a contented sigh.

Edward ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging entrance that was joyfully granted. The taste of Edward on her tongue made a shiver of pleasure race down her spine. She tightened her grip in his hair and pulled herself flush with his body.

Edward jerked his head up and stared at Isabella with wide eyes. "Beauty, you feel … different?"

She giggled and arched into him, letting Edward feel her bump fully. "You mean this?"

"Is there … a babe in your womb?"

"Aye, my love. Your son or daughter grows within me."

Edward shouted out a laugh and scooped Isabella up into his arms. "Then you, my love, must be waited on hand and foot. After all, you are protecting the future Cullen heir with your body." He gently laid her down onto their bed and joined her, snuggling close despite his need to bathe. Edward shifted a hand to cover the small bump of Isabella's stomach.

"Our child flourishes from the shelter you give it, beauty. Tis my turn to care for you both. I am sorry to have missed even a day of your increasing, but nothing will part us now."

Isabella pressed her palm to his cheek. "You cannot know that, Edward. The empire may need you before or even after the child is born."

He shook his head. "Nay, nothing will take me from your side. You and the babe will have my unyielding protection. I have resigned my post with the end of this war. The empire has legions of soldiers able to protect it, but five years ago you stole the heart and the allegiance of this soldier. I am yours, just as you are mine, beauty."

Isabella smiled through her tears and kissed the solider who'd stolen her heart all those years ago. Edward was right; she was his as much as he was hers. Despite the titles they held now and in the future, he would always be her soldier and she would be his princess.

* * *

**And that concludes this little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You are the best readers in the fandom! Thoughts?**


	9. EPOV Auction

**You can all thank a little bird over at TwiFanFictionRecs for this. She asked and I don't tell her no, ever. So now you all get the EPOV of the auction. There will also be an epi posted tomorrow - also at the request of TwiFanFictionRecs. All of you should check out the site, so many great stories rec'd there. They also vote for the top ten completed stories of the month each month. You know, in case this little story ends up on the vote for March. You can vote once a day. I've never made the top ten before. Just sayin.  
**

**Not beta'd or pre-read. I'm not SM. The usual disclaimers apply. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Edward growled under his breath while pacing the length of his bedchamber. His hair flopped into his eyes and one hand raked it back again. "This entire thing is ludicrous. I should never have agreed to this marriage market idea of mother's. Isabella is mere hallways away, distraught over being sold to the highest bidder, and heartbroken because I was too stupid to tell her I'm the damn prince!"

"She will know soon enough, son," Carlisle's replied, causing Edward to spin on his heel in surprise. "All will work out in the end, Edward."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the sudden appearance of his father. "Not soon enough for my liking. I've waited five years for her, father, and last night…" His words trailed off as memories of how soft and lush and utterly female she'd felt in his arms last night. How perfectly her body molded to his, or how responsive she was to his attentions. Five years of celibacy had nearly driven him mad, but Edward wanted Isabella's sweet kiss to be the last he'd ever know. His heart knew its mate from the very moment they met.

She was his heaven, of that Edward was positive. His Isabella had grown from a beguiling, yet innocently naïve girl on the brink of womanhood into this breathtakingly stunning lady who was innocent in the physical aspect, but keenly aware of the ways of their world. She'd become a bit jaded to the politics dictating her life.

"Last night what, Edward?" His father's question jolted Edward from his reverie.

For a brief moment, Edward felt all of fifteen again and his father had caught him with a rather friendly female courtier. She'd taught him many a thing about the female body before his father had stumbled upon them.

Edward met his father's stare. "Last night is not your business. Isabella and I had a chance meeting, that is all."

Carlisle arched one eyebrow. "Is that so? Are you sure you haven't already made her your wife, Edward?"

Edward resisted the urge to snarl at his father. "Of course not, father! She is a lady and will be treated as such." Not that Edward had been a gentleman last night. He'd practically taken her up against that pillar, would have if the Colonel hadn't come along. Isabella was simply too damn enticing. He had half a mind to simply go to her now and end this farce his mother had orchestrated. His cock stiffened at the prospect of his beauty's sweet body near him once more.

Edward sighed and tried to remind himself that his mother had her reasons and diplomacy must be obeyed. It would not do to have the empire thinking their new princess nothing more than a common whore with whom their prince could not control himself.

"Good," Carlisle said with a nod. "Are you ready to begin the ceremony?"

"I am," Edward instantly answered, eager to claim Isabella for his bride.

His father smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "Then let us go. Satisfy my curiosity, son. Why haven't you told Lady Isabella you are the prince?"

"I wished to know that she wanted me for me and not my title." A smile tugged at his lips. "She does."

His father clapped a hand on one of his shoulders. "That is an excellent trait to have in your wife. I know your mother and I's relationship has benefitted greatly from the love between us. Having an empress by your side you trust above all others makes the burden of your title easier to bear. Your mother's advice has always been the most important to me."

TSAHP

Edward watched from the shadows of an alcove as the ladies to be presented gathered in line at the doors to the throne room. Isabella was last to arrive and he locked his muscles against the urge to go to her. She looked near panicked and her eyes darted around as if searching for someone. For him. He mentally cursed at the promise he'd given his mother not interfere with this marriage mart. His heart ached at seeing his beauty this visibly upset.

Edward reached out and clasped the arm of Benjamin, his closest friend and fellow soldier. Ben had specifically been assigned to this event and this spot to be his eyes and ears. Ben's own love pursuit was assigned as Isabella's maid while she was here. Edward would have to grant Ben approval to marry Angela soon. Ben had finally wooed the lady to give over her charms and spent quite the enjoyable evenings in her bed of late.

Ben turned his head toward him. "My prince?" he whispered. Edward grumbled at the title and Ben chuckled lowly. "Aye, my friend, how can I be of service?"

"You see the dark haired lady in line?"

"The one with her hair loose instead of bound up on her head?"

"Aye, tis the one. She seems uneasy. Ask if she needs anything and tell the beauty not to fret. Tell her, trust all will be well. Those exact words: trust all will be well."

Ben stepped into action and not a moment too soon. Edward caught the small step Isabella took just seconds before and knew her nerves were getting the better of her. Her voice was thin to Edward's ears, but Ben's words caused rage to smolder inside. He barely held himself in check when he saw Ben wink at his future bride.

As soon as the ladies were safely inside the doors, Edward spun and yanked the sword from his side, holding the tip at Ben's throat. "You dare take such liberties with the future princess of Volterra? With _my_ chosen bride?"

Ben's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "My prince, you have my deepest and most sincere apologies. I meant no dishonor to you or the lady."

"Yet you flirted and called her 'quite the beauty.' You winked at my lady." Edward stepped closer, increasing the pressure of the sword on Ben's skin.

Ben backed up until he was pressed into the stonewall behind him. "Edward," he rasped, "I am sorry for taking liberties I should not have. You know my heart lies with Angela. The same woman who acts as maid to the future princess and to whom I have requested court approval to wed."

Edward blinked and lowered his sword, sheathing it once more. His heart pounded in his chest as the rage fueling him drained away. "Forgive me, my friend. I find I am at my nerves' end with this auction. I know you did not mean any disrespect." He sighed heavily and looked back at his friend. "You'll have the signed and sealed approval for your marriage by the morn. Go ask your lady to be your bride."

Ben grinned and made a small bow. "Thank you, my prince. Angie will be most pleased."

"Yes, I've no doubt you've pleased her often lately," Edward grumbled as Ben laughed heartily.

"Aye, and she returns the favor with vigor. Worry not, my friend. Your self-imposed celibacy is at an end." Ben nodded toward the doors. "Tis time to choose your bride, Edward."

TSAHP

Edward strode into the silent room and the courtiers bowed. He met his parents' eyes for a brief moment. His mother smiled and inclined her head and Edward returned the look. Despite the turmoil this caused Isabella, a small part of Edward was glad to have made his mother as happy as she was.

Taking a steadying breath, Edward focused on the task at hand. He began circling the ladies, taking time to look over each one. He could not deny that each lady was beautiful, but his Isabella outshone them all. She was soft and sweet, alluring and modest. Ladies Tanya and Maggie were too brazen and forward for his liking. Lady Alice thought too highly of herself and her flawed prophecies that were frequently wrong. As for Lady Rosalie, well, Edward had known her for as long as he could remember. The thought of her as anything more than a sister made him shudder with revulsion.

No, Isabella was the one for him. Edward moved closer to her and saw her shoulders stiffen and then settle. Good girl, he thought. His beauty wouldn't let the court intimidate her. Edward schooled his features, not wishing to give the other courtiers any hint at which woman he would choose. It was impossible, however, for him to not touch Isabella in some manner.

He brushed his fingers along her flowing hair as he circled her, hidden from view of the prying eyes. He heard her tiny gasp and forced himself to step back. Otherwise he would be too tempted to pull Isabella into his arms and kiss her until she realized her soldier and the prince were one and the same.

Edward fell back into the spot he began in, facing his father once more.

"Have you chosen a bride, my son?" his father boomed out. Edward inclined his head one time, careful not to look at any of the women. "Excellent. We shall have the ladies escorted to their tents. You shall have your new bride soon enough."

"Not as soon as I'd like," Edward growled to himself. He clenched his hands into fists, imaging the desperation his beauty was likely drowning in at this moment. Esme waved her hand to Edward and he walked to where his parents sat.

"Go to your new bride, Edward. We will wait until you've brought her here to present to the court before the bidding on the others begins," his mother told him with a smile. "And Edward? She is ripe for a child to be planted in her womb."

Edward's chest swelled at the thought of Isabella round and heavy with his child. His cock strained with the desire to plunge into her wet heat and release his seed there. Gods, but he could only imagine the tight heaven her body would be when he was at last sheathed inside her. With a final nod to both of his parents, Edward turned and strode out swiftly. It was time to claim his beauty as his wife.

* * *

**Thoughts? Want to leave me some love...might get you the epi sooner rather than later tomorrow.  
**


	10. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue requested by TwiFanFictionRecs (and several other readers). I hope you enjoy this small glimpse of the future for theses two. Thank you all for reading and the love you have for this story. I'm truly humbled by your responses.  
**

**Not beta'd or pre-read. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Volturi City, Volterra_

_Feriae Sementivae, 421 BC_

Isabella let out a low groan and gripped the sheets in her hands as another contraction ripped through her. She clenched her eyes shut as she rode out the pain and then sucked in deep gulps of air when it subsided. "How much longer will this agony last?" she asked the midwife, Irina. Though she hated the whiny edge to her voice, she could not help it after sixteen hours of labor. She also wished there were fewer ladies maids sitting and watching her progress. Six other women staring at her laboring seemed excessive.

"We are getting close, now," she responded as Isabella yelped and bore down again for the next contraction. Isabella was exhausted, sweaty, and throbbing with pain. She dearly wished Edward was here with her, but Irina and Esme had banished him from their room. Birthing was women's business and there was apparently no place for a man in the room.

A sharp spike of pain in her back caused Isabella to scream out. This was not the same kind of pain she'd been enduring for hours. All of the women in the room looked at her with alarm.

"Isabella!" Edward yelled and threw open the doors. "Beauty, what is it?" He swiftly moved to the bed.

"Your highness, you cannot be here!" Irina protested.

He glared at the midwife. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I am the crowned prince and this is my wife and my child. She needs me!"

Isabella grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing as hard as she could. "Edward," she whimpered and tugged him closer. He knelt next to her in their bed, heedless of the scandalized looks from the other women and Isabella lifted her arms to cling to him. She rubbed her nose into the crook of his neck.

"What is it, my love? Tell me how I can ease your pain." His words were soft in her ear and she panted against the piercing spasm in her back.

"My back," she moaned and Edward instantly caressed his hands there. Isabella drooped in his arms as the cramping subsided with his gentle massage.

"She needs water," he barked out. "The princess is dehydrated from her exertions."

Irina countered his order. "Your highness, I disagree. The water could make her sick to her stomach. You must trust me, I have birthed more babes than I can count."

Isabella groaned again, fingers digging into Edward's shoulders as another contraction hit. "I'm here, beauty. Use me as you need, my love," he soothed, still tenderly rubbing her back. His touch was never anything but loving when it came to Isabella.

Edward shifted his eyes to pin Irina with his icy, black glare. "Give the princess water, _now_," he ordered. "You may have birthed babes, but I've seen men die in battle from exhaustion and dehydration. I know the signs and the princess's muscles are seizing from lack of water. If she perishes, I _will_ kill you."

"Listen to the prince," Esme commanded causing a whirl of activity from the maids as they all rose to fulfill the request.

"Mother?" Edward asked in an alarmed voice.

She shook her head. "I do not see anything, Edward. I do know that you have seen more death than any life should and I believe you know what is best for Isabella."

Finally a cup of cool water was delivered by a young, light haired maid to Edward. "Thank you," he murmured, gratefully accepting the cup. He focused on Isabella. "Beauty, drink this. It will help." Wearily she lifted her head. Edward held the cup to her lips and she began to drink greedily. "Slow, my love. Your body will reject the water if you drink too much too quickly."

Isabella paused and looked up at her husband, tears of fatigue shimmering in her eyes. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

Edward lowered his head to brush his lips across hers. "You are my heart. I would do anything for you, beauty."

Isabella's answering smile was interrupted as she gasped. This time the contraction felt different. There was a building pressure between her thighs. "This does not feel the same." Edward quickly handed the water back to the maid, gathering his wife in his arms once more.

"Is there an urge to push, your highness?" Irina asked and moved closer to the bed.

"Aye, there is. Is it time at last?" The midwife smiled and nodded. Isabella clung to Edward, shifting her knees into a wider base. Edward stared wide-eyed at his wife, but kept his arms around her to support her weight.

"When the next contraction hits, push with it, princess," Irina instructed.

Isabella took several deep breaths as she waited, anticipating the coming tension in her muscles. When it swept over her again, Isabella grunted and pushed down with her abdomen muscles as hard as she could.

"Good, your highness. You are doing very well," Irina praised as she positioned her hands between Isabella's legs. "I can feel the babe's head."

The contraction lessened and Isabella drew breath again. "Water, please." The maid held out the cup and Edward grasped it, holding it while Isabella drank. He passed it back as she readied herself to push again. Isabella inhaled and pushed once more as hard as she could, feeling the shifting of the child again.

"Excellent, princess! The shoulders are free. One last push and the babe will be out."

Isabella rested her forehead against Edward's chest and groaned as she gave one long, last push. She felt the child fall from her and a small, squeaky cry filled her ears. Isabella looked up at Edward in astonishment.

"Congratulations, your highnesses. You have a perfect baby girl." Irina announced and Isabella burst into tears.

"I want her. Please, can I hold her?" she sobbed.

"Of course, princess. We need to cut the cord binding you to her and then settle you back to deliver the afterbirth. You can have her while that happens, she will need to nurse. My prince, would like to hold your daughter while I cut the tie?" Irina asked.

"Aye, I would." Edward answered in a gravelly voice. He sat back on his heels, careful that Isabella kept her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright. The midwife passed the softly squalling baby through Isabella's legs, placing her in his outstretched hands. His beaming smile was infectious as Edward looked at his daughter for the first time. "She's beautiful," he said and looked up at Isabella. Her eyes were glued to their child and her smile was gorgeous. "Thank you, Isabella. You have given us a perfect daughter. She will be a mighty Empress one day."

The cord was cut and Edward tucked his daughter close to his chest. She calmed instantly, comforted by his heat. Cradling her with one arm, he reached for Isabella's waist to help her lie back against the pillows while fresh sheets were placed under her to catch the afterbirth. Isabella eagerly held her hands out and Edward rested their daughter into them. New tears fell from her eyes as Isabella held her daughter for the first time.

As if on cue, the babe began nuzzling into her mother's chest and Isabella lifted the baby to her breast. Edward settled next to his wife and daughter, shifting behind Isabella's back so that they were both in his arms. He pressed his lips to the top of Isabella's head and she sighed happily, leaning her cheek on his chest.

"What shall we call her, my beauty?" Edward quietly asked and stroked his finger along one of the baby's tiny hands. Still hungrily nursing from her mother, the child curled her fingers around her father's much larger finger. Isabella's heart stuttered at the sight. In spite of her exhaustion, she could not imagine a more perfect moment in her life.

"I have a fondness for the name Olivia, since he father and I did meet in an olive grove. What do you think, my love?"

"I believe Olivia Esme Renee Cullen sounds like the ideal name for a future Empress." Edward replied and kissed Isabella's cheek.

* * *

_North Swan, Volterra Empire_

_Veneralia, 421 BC_

Isabella snuggled her sweet Olivia into her cradle after finishing her evening feeding. "There, little one. If you would be so obliging to your mother and father to sleep for several hours, we do have an anniversary to celebrate."

She smoothed the blue silk of her toga with nervous hands. She and Edward hadn't been intimate in the two months since Olivia's birth. Isabella finally felt healed enough, but worried that Edward's interest in her waned. He had been the doting father and husband, but had not pressed her all for anything more than a kiss. He even made himself scarce when she bathed or changed, leaving Isabella insecure about her postpartum figure.

Isabella knew her breasts were fuller from her milk production, but her hips and waist were, too. She was still softly rounded at her middle and worried that Edward found her less than appealing. But, she was determined to share at least an enjoyable meal with the company of her husband for their wedding anniversary.

Isabella walked the familiar halls of her childhood home in search of her mother. She found her in the kitchens where one of the cooks was finishing up the requested basket of food for the picnic Isabella had planned.

"There you are, dearest," her mother said with a kiss to Isabella's cheek. "Ready to enjoy your night with the prince?"

Isabella suppressed the desire to sigh at her mother's continued infatuation with the fact that her husband was the prince of the realm. "Yes, mother. Thank you again for agreeing to care for Olivia while we are have a few hours to ourselves. She is sleeping and should be well fed, the greedy girl."

Renee laughed. "I'm happy to have the time with my granddaughter. It is wonderful that you were able to visit and bring her."

Isabella smiled at her mother as she picked up the basket and went in search of her husband. She found Edward standing on a veranda overlooking the family olive groves. "Hello, Edward," she greeted, taking in his finely dressed form. She was conflicted. On one hand, her husband was devastatingly handsome in his red and gold toga, making her body heat with desire. On the other hand, it made her even more painfully aware of the changes her own figure had undergone.

"Beauty, you look stunning," Edward replied with an easy smile. "I see you have plans for us tonight?"

She inclined her head. "I thought we might dine in the groves tonight if it pleases you. My mother and father have agreed to watch over Olivia for a few hours."

Edward plucked the basket from her hands and offered her his arm, still smiling. "I am always pleased to spend time with my lovely bride."

The couple strolled into the trees, following a path that Isabella knew by heart. She'd walked this way more times than she could remember. It led directly the tree she'd always thought of as theirs. The one where Isabella had met her handsome soldier.

When they reached the tree Edward stopped and set the basket on the ground next to it. Then he pulled her into his arms. "Happy anniversary, beauty," he whispered with a small nip of her earlobe. Isabella shivered as wanting filled her body. "Are you cold, my wife?" His lips drifted along the length of her neck. "Shall I find a way to keep you warm?"

Isabella sighed and gripped Edward's arms to hold herself up. She leaned into his body, aching for more of him.

"Please, beauty, tell me I may have you in some way tonight. I fear I will go mad if we cannot."

She melted into his arms with a shaky laugh. Relief washed through her at his heated words. "You do still want me," she breathed.

Edward snapped his head up, looking at her in surprise. "Of course, beauty. Why ever would you think I did not desire you?"

"You haven't indicated you wished to couple with me since Olivia's birth." She averted her gaze and lowered her voice. "You turn away or leave anytime I disrobe or bathe."

Edward deftly grabbed up Isabella, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her hotly. She threaded her fingers into his hair and moaned into his mouth. "I did that so I would not attack you, beauty." He shifted her lower so his body aligned with hers. "I ache for you, my love." Isabella whimpered at his hardened length grinding where she most needed him. "Are you healed, Isabella? Can we join together again?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Please, Edward. I need you filling me."

Edward groaned and lowered them so he was sitting with Isabella straddling his lap. He leaned back against their tree, looking at her with hungry eyes. He trailed his fingertips up to where her toga was clasped in place and released the fabric. The silk fell loose in his hands and he lowered it, exposing Isabella's smooth skin.

Edward roamed his eyes over the pale expanse of her flesh before flicking them up to the road behind them. Sitting up, he unclasped the cloak around his shoulders and swept it over hers. "Your beauty is for my eyes only," he told her in a hushed voice and kissed her. His hands made quick work of the rest of the fabric covering Isabella's body and she reveled in his touch.

He teased the dark curls between her thighs and was rewarded with Isabella's sweet sounds of pleasure. Lightly probing her slick heat, he slid one finger inside her. Isabella moaned and clenched around him. "Please, my love," she begged. "Do not tease me, I need you too much."

His thumb brushed across that spot guaranteed to drive her wild. "I never tease when I touch you, beauty." Edward stroked deeper and Isabella rocked her hips into his hand. She mewled as delicious tension coiled low in her belly. Edward drew his knees up and reclined Isabella against them. His cock strained at the sight of her displayed for him while he brought her to the brink.

Bending his head, Edward ran his tongue over one peaked nipple and was rewarded with Isabella's wanton cry of pleasure. He kissed his way across to her other breast and gave it the same attentions, careful not to stimulate so much that he caused her milk to flow.

Placing his lips at her ear, he whispered, "Let go, beauty. Tis only you and me and the pleasure we seek together. There will be much more to find tonight, I promise you."

Isabella stiffened in his arms as she called his name and fell over the edge into ecstasy. When she surfaced again, it was to Edward's intense stare, causing her to blush.

"You are exquisite in your pleasure, beauty. Tis a sight I could watch over and over, yet never grow weary of."

Isabella sat up, capturing Edward's mouth and sliding her hand over his erection before moving to pull away his clothes. When he was bared to her, Isabella wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking the velvety soft skin. She smiled at his moan. Holding his darkened green eyes with her own, Isabella lifted her hips up and over the head of him, easing his hardness into her body.

Edward's groan was long and low, as he found heaven in his wife's sweet and slick heat. She rolled and swiveled her hips over him, loving him in the most carnal way she knew how. Her cries echoed among the trees surrounding them as Isabella felt herself propelling toward the edge once again.

Edward caressed his hands over her skin, tantalizing her nerves as he met each of her thrusts with ones of his own. He drove deeply into her welcome tightness, desperate to help his beauty find her release again. He needed to feel her pulsing around his cock before he could find his own completion.

He knew she was close as her sweet sounds became more frantic and her muscles gripped him tighter. He drove harder into her body, one hand slipping between them to rub where she needed the stimulation.

"Yes, Edward! There, right there. Please…" Isabella keened and bucked her hips wildly. Her words spurred him on, his movements intensifying as he focused solely on giving his sweet beauty her climax once more.

A breathy gasp of pleasure fell from Isabella's lips and her body fluttered around Edward's cock. He drove into her liquid heat a final time, allowing her body to milk his own pleasure from him. He called out her name as he tumbled over the edge and it echoed loudly.

Afterward, Edward gathered Isabella close to him, cradling her in his arms. He pressed small kisses to her temple and hair. She sighed happily and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you, Edward," she murmured.

He smiled at her words. "As I love you, beauty. Happy anniversary, my bride. Thank you for giving me the fantasy I'd dreamed of for so very long."

Isabella peered up at him with a coy grin of her own. "You are welcome, my husband, but you should know that you are not perhaps the only one of us who had the same desires."

"Well then, we are well matched in all ways, my beauty. I knew you were the lady for me from the moment I spotted you by this tree."

"Aye, my heart has always been yours," Isabella answered. Though the moon rose high in the sky and the lovers knew their time was drawing to a close, Edward dipped his head and kissed Isabella once more under the tree where love had first sparked to life between them.

* * *

**Sigh. Thoughts?  
**


End file.
